Another Road
by NAGILLUM3210
Summary: Alternate Universe of the Future Timeline. Goku manages to survive the heart virus and is present when the Androids arrive. How will his presence affect a pivotal moment in history where the Z-Fighters were destined to perish against the Androids? And what changes will it have on the story of Dragon Ball Z as we know it? Read and Review. Updates regularly.
1. The Heart Virus

Another Road

Chapter 1

"The Heart Virus"

**Androids Saga Part 1**

November 21st, Age 766.

Around two and a half years before the present storyline, Son Goku, Earth's greatest champion and star voyaging hero had returned from the depths of space. But he was not alone as Frieza and his father had followed him to Earth in search of revenge for the events that had transpired on Namek. After a long and grueling battle that nearly took the Earth, Frieza and King Cold were defeated, thus bringing the Earth back to a state of peace. It had been a blissful two and a half years, until tragedy struck. Two days before the current day, Son Goku had fallen ill. Experiencing severe pains in his chest, Goku became bed ridden while his family and friends awaited his fate.

…

Goku screamed and clutched his chest in pain. He couldn't stop the screams that came from him and the heavy breathing that came afterward. The pain was so intense that it made him feel lightheaded as sweat rolled down his forehead.

"Can't...it hurts too much..." Goku whispered in between ragged breaths.

Goku's eyes then slowly shut, and his breathing became more shallow as he propped his head back against the pillow. Chi-Chi immediately ran to his bedside and grasped his shirt, and shook him while tears rolled down her face.

"Goku? GOKU? Say something!" Chi-Chi screeched.

The Ox-King stood up from his chair and comforted his daughter by putting his hands on her shoulders. "Chi-Chi, honey, please relax. Goku just passed out. He's...fine." The Ox-King consoled.

Truth be told, the Ox-King wasn't entirely sure whether Goku was alright. Although he had trained under Master Roshi, he had never learned to sense energy himself. All he could rely on was the fact that Goku's chest kept moving up and down which signified he was alive. For now.

The aged veteran Martial Artist, Roshi sat on the other side of the bed on an old chair. The look on his face was one of pure uncertainty as he could feel his former students life force slipping away. The Ox-King looked over at Master Roshi and frowned at the grim look on his old Master's face, something Chi-Chi did not notice.

Chi-Chi stood up with a sigh and silently walked over to the bedroom window. She peered out the blinds at all of Goku's friends who had gathered to check up on his well being. Everyone was there. Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe and even the arrogant Prince Vegeta was present. She use to think that Goku's friends were nothing but a bunch of muscle bound idiots, but now Chi-Chi saw for the first time in her life that they all truly cared as much as Chi-Chi and Gohan cared for Goku. Hell, they had even stayed overnight the past two nights to make sure Goku was alright.

"I can't believe they are all here to support my Goku. I use to think they were just fighters with no brains... but they're not! D-Does that make me a bad person?" Chi-Chi quivered as more tears threatened to fall down on her face.

The Ox-King looked over at his daughter. "No, no, Chi-Chi. You're always looking out for Goku's best interests...I'm sure none of them think differently of you. They know you care a lot."

"Chi-Chi..." Goku whispered.

When Goku spoke again, Chi-Chi, Master Roshi and the Ox-King all ran to Goku's beside.

Master Roshi piped up first. "How are you feeling, boy? If you need anything, we're all here." He said with a concerned tone.

"A little worse for wear..." Goku said with a weak chuckle. The others couldn't help but smile, typical of Goku to make jokes during dire times. Goku turned to face his wife. "Chi-Chi, please don't think that way. You are not a bad person. You're a good wife and a good mother, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Also I have a request."

Chi-Chi smiled and dropped to her knees. "What is it, Goku?"

Goku breathed in and out again before turning back to Chi-Chi. "I know you care for Gohan and only want the best for him, but if I die..."

"No, Goku. Don't say that." Chi-Chi pleaded.

"I wish I didn't, Chi-Chi. Unfortunately, it is a possibility. If I die, please accept Piccolo. I know you're still wary of him because of the tournament all those years ago, but Gohan see's him as his best friend and a father figure as well. Please Chi-Chi, let go of old prejudices. If I die, Piccolo will be the closest thing Gohan has to a father." Goku pleads.

"I will, Goku. Whether you live or die, I will be more accepting of him." Chi-Chi replied through muffled sobs.

Goku smiled before closing his eyes again, preparing for the last struggle he would hopefully have to face with the heart virus. The struggle to hold on.

- Another Road -

The others waited outside of the Son family home. The news was shocking to say the least when they all found out that Goku had fallen ill. And since they were all warriors who knew how to sense energy, they knew that Goku's situation was grim. More grim then they would admit to the ones who couldn't sense energy such as Bulma, Yajirobe, Oolong and Puar. Vegeta sat away from everyone of course, and sat on a rock nearby by the pond. He stared into the pool of water with an unreadable expression, and merely said nothing to the others.

Bulma carried her recent newborn son Trunks in her arms, and she reflected over how much her life had changed as she gazed at Vegeta. Vegeta had always prioritized his rivalry over Goku and had gloated a few days before Goku had fallen ill that he had achieved the Super Saiyan form. Over the last two and a half years, Vegeta had chosen to build a life for himself on Earth. Bulma never knew why, maybe it was because the proud Prince had nowhere else to go. Maybe it was because he wanted to defeat Goku that badly so he stuck around. After a few months of fixing the gravity chamber at Capsule Corp. constantly for Vegeta, the cold hearted warrior had eventually began to open up more and had began to interact with Bulma on a daily basis, even spend time with her which eventually led to Trunks happening. But of course, when Trunks came, Vegeta distanced himself again.

It had put Bulma in quite a bit of stress for a while, taking care of Trunks on her own in addition to running the Capsule Corporation. And now, Goku had fallen ill. Her best friend, the man who she met in the woods all those years ago, the one responsible for all the crazy adventures and amazing people she met. The one who was a like a brother to her was now sick with an incurable disease never before seen. Goku had always managed to overcome the odds and save the Earth, but this time there was no telling if he'd survive and judging by the grim faces of the Z-Fighters, she was correct in her assumption that things were not going well.

She sighed as she rocked Trunks back and forth in a effort to put the baby to sleep. "Guys, what's going on in there? I'm sick and tired of not knowing!" Bulma nearly yells.

Piccolo sends a glare her way and walks over. He motions with his head to Gohan who sits learning back against his house, arms crossed and a stressed worried look on his face. "Things aren't going well, Bulma." Piccolo replies in a serious whispered tone. "Goku's energy is still decreasing, and at a quick rate. We're all fearing the worst right now, Bulma."

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu join them in conversation. Yajirobe stands alone near a tree and absent mindedly picks his nose, his expression shows worry as well. Oolong and Puar sit near the corner of the house and talk in hushed tones and Gohan continues to lean against his house.

Krillin suddenly perks up and all colour drains from his face. "Goku...his energy has just started to drop rapidly!"

Gohan buries his face in his hands and as the tears roll down. This was it. The Legendary Son Goku, beaten by an illness. Gohan knew any moment now, his father would give and gave him a gut wrenching feeling that made him feel sick.

"NO! As if! How could Kakarot die at the hands of a virus, and not by my hands? I have finally achieved the Super Saiyan transformation and then this happens? This bastard dies like this before we can have our fight to prove my worth as the Prince of all Saiyans? No..."

After his abrupt outburst, Vegeta stood up off the rock and turned to face the others. They all stared in shock at him. Vegeta merely grunted in annoyance and began advancing forward to the house.

"Y-...You're a...Super Saiyan?" Yamcha muttered in disbelief.

"Nevermind that! Goku's about to die, his energies almost at zero!" Krillin yelled before Vegeta could reply.

Gohan couldn't help it anymore, he couldn't stop the tears that started to roll from his eyes. Piccolo looked at him sadly before turning to face Vegeta.

"What do you want Vegeta?" Piccolo said as he slightly winced at the sound of baby Trunks crying.

"Move out of the way, Namekian. I'm going to save Kakarot's life so he can die later when me and him are fighting as Super Saiyans and I crush him." Vegeta utters with a menacing glare.

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Piccolo replies, curiously.

"I'm going to transfer some of my energy to him so he can continue fighting the virus off longer. If Kakarot dies, he dies. But at least he can have to chance to survive with more energy to fight on."

Piccolo was speechless, his only thought was, why didn't I think of that before? Everyone had been so preoccupied about Goku himself, they hadn't realized the ways they could help him.

"You know Vegeta...that just might work." Piccolo replied in his usual stoic manner. "I am surprised someone like you would suggest the idea. But good idea, anyways."

"Yeah that might just work! Thanks...Vegeta." Krillin said somewhat awkwardly as he had never thanked Vegeta for anything before.

Vegeta merely grunted in annoyance and looked away from everyone. Gohan gave a grateful smile while wiping away his tears. Piccolo walked to the door and motioned for the Z-Fighters to follow him to which they all complied, knowing their objective.

- Another Road -

Chi-Chi was freaked out to say the least when none other then Piccolo came bashing through her bedroom door and he was followed closely behind by all of Goku's friends and Gohan.

"D-Do you r-really think this w-will work?" Gohan stuttered through tears.

Piccolo looked down with an uneasy expression at Gohan. "I don't know kid. I'm sorry, I can't make any guarantees. I do know that this is the only way we can help your father at this point."

Master Roshi was the first to stand up, a determined expression on his face. "What are you talking about, Piccolo? Help Goku, how? Is there any way I can help?"

"Yes, there is." Piccolo said as he stepped forward and the others followed.

"What are you - ?" Chi-Chi said, but she was cut off by Vegeta.

"Stand aside, woman." Vegeta said as he flared his aura.

Soon the others did the same, surprising Chi-Chi, Ox-King and Master Roshi. The others stared down at Goku's pale complexion, unmoving and unflinching. That was it, their last his chance. His last chance. Waves of energy lifted off the Z-Fighters auras and slowly moved over Goku's body.

"Ah, I get it now." Master Roshi said as he flared his aura up as well. He wasn't as strong as the Z-Fighters, but it wouldn't stop him from helping out his former student.

Chi-Chi stared in awe as the waves of energy washed over Goku and within seconds, the colour in his face came back. Realizing they were giving Goku their energy, she burst into tears again. Gohan walked over to his mother and hugged her, to which she gratefully returned the hug.

- Another Road -

A few hours later...

Krillin walked outside of Kame House, where Bulma stood with Oolong and Puar, talking and waiting. Baby Trunks had since fallen asleep in his mothers arms, and Krillin mentally thanked Kami because Trunks crying was as bad as Bulma's screeching when she got angry.

Bulma noticed Krillin and turned to face him, her face was one of pure anticipation. "Well, Krillin? How is he? Is he...going to be fine?"

Krillin smiled and gave a thumbs up. "We think he is going to be fine. His energy is stabilized for now, and his breathing has returned to normal. All in all, everything's good."

Bulma smiled as she gently rocked Trunks back and forth. "That's good...I was worried there for a minute. I don't know how the Earth would fare without him around." Epic foreshadowing to the future that never was.

"Yeah, and all thanks to Vegeta. How would've thought, huh?" Krillin joked.

Bulma merely nodded as she thought about Vegeta again. It was hard to believe that nearly 5 years ago he came close to destroying the Earth and ending humanity and in a ironic twist of fate, he now came to live on and defend the planet he struggled to destroy all those years ago.

At that moment, Vegeta himself emerged from the Son family home. He had a satisfied look on his face, but scowled when Krillin and Bulma looked at him.

"Let's go woman, time to head home. Bring out that jet copter of yours." Vegeta mutters.

"Well, I'm going to check on Goku." Krillin said as he ran back to the house.

Bulma had obliged and pulled out her jet copter capsule and tossed it on the ground where it appeared in a thick cloud of smoke. Bulma looked over at Vegeta and smirked. "So you want to ride shotgun with me, eh?"

Vegeta grunted and walked past Bulma. "Enough of your babbling, let's just go."

Bulma thought she had noticed a slight smile on Vegeta's face. She smiled to herself, thinking that hopefully he would act like he did before Trunks was born. The two entered the jet copter, and Bulma placed Trunks in his baby seat. After taking a seat, she looked out the window of the copter at the Son house before starting up the engine.

"_Get well soon, Goku. I'll be back soon to make sure you're okay. It isn't your time yet, the world still needs you a lot more then you think."_ Bulma thinks to herself.

- Another Road -

May 11th, Age 767.

It had been six months since Goku had gotten ill to the deadly heart virus. As expected, the Earth raised Saiyan was able to make a full recovery. He was pleasantly surprised when he had learned that it was Vegeta's idea to transfer energy to Goku to pull through. Goku had commented that he always knew Vegeta had the ability to change and become a good person. His relationship with Bulma, the conception of Trunks and Vegeta's idea to save Goku's life was prove that the cold hearted Prince of all Saiyans was truly a good person deep down.

"Nice one, Gohan." Goku yelled as he fazed in and out of sight.

Currently, Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were training together. Piccolo regularly visited the Son family due to his friendship with Gohan and growing friendship with his former rival Goku and Chi-Chi. Of course, as promised Chi-Chi had been more open to Piccolo being around and had come to accept him as a friend. It was times of peace that allowed these friendships and bonds to be born. Of course, times of peace never lasted. Evil always lurked around the corner.

Gohan flew higher up into the sky and charged a Kamehameha. He stared down intently at his father and Piccolo, hoping they'd take the bait.

Goku looked slightly shocked for a moment as Gohan charged the ball of blue energy in his hands. "Gohan! You're going to destroy the Earth, you can't -"

Goku was cut off when Gohan vanished in the air and appeared in front of him and let the blast fly out of his palms at point blank range. Goku realized his mistake and threw his hands up to block it, but was knocked back by the energy his son produced.

Piccolo landed beside Gohan and smiled proudly. "That was amazing, kid. You even surprised me with that technique combination."

Gohan beamed proudly. "Thanks, mister Piccolo."

Goku stood up from the ground, a proud goofy smile on his face. He walks over to Gohan and pats him on the shoulder. "Fazing out of sight and the Kamehameha together? That's quite to combination, thanks for the idea! Haha. I should Instant Transmission and the Kamehameha. Anyways proud of you, son. I think you'll end up overtaking me one day." Goku laughs.

Gohan rolls his eyes. "Yeah, very funny. I don't mind training to protect the Earth, but I don't think I'll ever be the warrior you are."

Goku grins. "You know Gohan, never say never. You're a million times stronger then I was at your age. When you're an adult, you'll probably be twice as strong as me."

"GOKU, GOHAN! DINNER!" Chi-Chi's voice calls out.

The three warriors stared toward the house before turning their attention back to each other.

"Well, go enjoy dinner. I'm going to meditate for a while." says Piccolo.

"Alright, see you later. And thanks again Piccolo. You saved my life a while back. I never would've imagined back in the day during the tournament that we would ever be allies. So thanks for everything."

Piccolo rolls his eyes but grins. "No problem, thank the kid though. He turned me to the good side."

Goku nodded and the Son family parted ways with Piccolo for the day. As Piccolo began to fly away from Mount Paozu, a voice came into his head.

"_Piccolo?"_ Came the telepathic message.

Piccolo grunted in annoyance as he knew who it was. "_What do you want, old man?"_

"_Come to the Lookout immediately, I need to speak to you about something important. I'd ask Goku to come as well but he's spending time with his family so I'll tell him tomorrow. This is urgent, I have discovered something. Something horrible, and I need to warn you guys." _Kami sent back.

"What's so urgent now?" Piccolo says to himself in the air as Kami broke off the link. "Damn old man..." Piccolo muttered. "Was is it this time?"

- Another Road -

While our heroes were planning to rest up for the night, a madman was plotting. In the depths of the mountains surrounding North City there existed a laboratory. A secret one which very few people in the world know about.

Dr. Gero sat at his desk in his laboratory, finishing his final sketches and equations for the conception of Cell. After years of collecting cells from the worlds greatest fighters and enemies, Dr. Gero had finally got enough DNA to create the ultimate super being. Finally he would revenge against Son Goku and his friends for bringing down the Red Ribbon Army and destroying his life. The only problem was time, something he didn't have. Currently his ultimate project was in the basement, a location only he knew about. If he filed his sketches into the super computer, Cell would take 17 years to complete. If Dr. Gero worked on Cell directly everyday, he could have his bio engineered creature done in 13 years.

But he didn't have that time, he was a marked man. Feared for his involvement in the Red Ribbon Army and intellect, and there was also all those damn Androids he had created. Numbers 1 – 15 all had problems and didn't work out. #16 followed tasks well enough, but he had rebellious nature when it came to hurting innocents and refused to hurt any innocent. Then there was #17 and #18, even more rebellious then #16, not listening to a single command for the doctor and they were extremely violent. The Androids had the ability to go in and out of a stasis sleep from their capsule pods and would walk around and do as they pleased, unless Dr. Gero used the shutdown remote.

As Dr. Gero finished putting in the final details of his plans, he heard footsteps walking down the stairs of his laboratory. He then decided right there. He wouldn't live to see the Earth destroyed by his creations, but he had the outmost faith that Cell would eliminate Goku and his friends and then destroy the Earth. He put the paper in the machine and typed a few last codes before leaving his computer to do the rest.

"Doctor, don't you know you're going to type your life away?" called a voice.

Dr. Gero tilted his head to the side and stared at #17 who was grinning smugly. "That's my choice to make. What do you want, #17?" Dr. Gero asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking around, pretty bored around here man." Android 17 yawned.

"Hey bro, look at this." #18 said as she picked up a drawing of what looked like Cell

Dr. Gero's eyes bulged, he didn't want #17 and #18 to think he was making another Android. "Give me that right now."

Android 18 peered at him then down the paper. "Why? What is this?"

Dr. Gero stood up and grabbed the shutdown remote. "Give it to me now, or I'll put you back to sleep for good inside your capsule ! AHHH!" Dr. Gero screamed as he felt something go straight through him.

Dr. Gero looked at a white sleeve, covered in blood, sticking through his stomach. #17 stood up straight and pulled his arm out a little bit before letting out an energy blast which incinerated the doctor's stomach. Dr. Gero fell to the ground with a thud and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. #17 put his hand up to finish him before #18 said:

"Forget it. He's dead." She said with a smug smile.

#17 chuckled as he stared at Dr. Gero's motionless body. "And that's the end of that. You aren't going to be controlling us anymore, you bastard. Rot in hell."

Android 17 stared around the laboratory and let out a sigh of boredem. "What do you say we turn this laboratory to dust? Too many bad memories looking around at this dump pile."

Android 18 shrugged. "Yeah, you're right. This asshole doesn't deserve to have anything about him left behind. But then what to do after #17? We're Androids now, we have incredible power. I just...I'm at a loss. What are we supposed to do now?"

Android 17 turned to face his sister and had the most evil smirk plastered on his face. "We do whatever we want now, sis. We're the strongest people on this planet! No one can stand up to us. I say we draw Son Goku out of hiding. Beating him will assert our dominance over this planet."

Android 18 rolled her eyes. "I don't really care about that to be honest. Would it really be worth it to be like that?"

"Of course!" #17 scoffs. "We don't owe the world anything. And the world has already screwed us over by putting us in the hands of Dr. Gero. Trust me sis, you'll have the time of your life. Do whatever you want and no one can stop us!"

#18 grins before raising her hand and charging an energy blast. "Well let's incinerate this place. I'm getting sick of looking around at it."

The twin Androids spent the next few minutes, tarnishing everything in sight and turning Dr. Gero's laboratory into utter rubble. However, the basement contained Cell's holding tank so it was unharmed and Dr. Gero's super computer was also unharmed due to having a steel frame. As the two Androids fly off to begin their rampage, a lone Android body crawled across the rubble. Dr. Gero stared around at his ruined laboratory, the Androids would pay.

Power Levels

Goku – 7,310,000

Gohan – 3,500,000

Piccolo – 125,500,000 (With Weights)


	2. Attack on Amenbo Island

Another Road

Chapter 2

"Attack on Amenbo Island"

**Androids Saga Part 2**

May 12th, Age 767.

It was regular day for the people of Sasebo on Amenbo Island. Little did they knew, tragedy was about to strike. On the small of island of Amenbo Island, there existed only one city; Sasebo and a small mountain region. On the closest hillside to the city landed none other then two rogue Androids who escaped Dr. Gero's laboratory.

Android 17 crossed his arms and stared down below at the city intently. "Look at them all down there, acting like they don't have a care in the world. Pitiful humans."

Android 18 sighed as she looked down at the city. "Seventeen...do you think we should really do this? I mean isn't this what Dr. Gero intended of us when he turned us into Androids. To destroy humanity and rule Earth? We'd basically be doing his bidding, and that bastard would be laughing from his grave."

Android 17 laughed and put a hand on his sisters shoulder. "Look sis, we're not doing his bidding. This is our choice, not his! Do you see Dr. Gero standing behind us with a shut down remote? This our choice! It's time to get back at the world for putting us in the hands of that doctor."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it still feels like were doing his bidding. I don't feel right about this." She says with slight concern evident in her voice.

Seventeen rolls his eyes and begins to levitate. "Well, this is my choice. I'm sick and tired of all staring at these inferior flesh and bone creations. It's time to insert some dominance over these pitiful humans." He says as he rubs his knuckles. "

Eighteen sighs again before grinning sadistically. "I guess so, it could be fun."

Seventeen develops a sadistic grin to easily match his twin. "That's the spirit, let's do it." Seventeen then looks up to the sky at the stormy clouds in the distance. "Look's like it's the perfect weather out to make our entrance."

- Another Road -

"Wow, Chi-Chi! Amazing as always, so good..." Goku says through mouthfuls of food.

"I know Goku, you've told me this everyday since we got married." Chi-Chi says in a sarcastic tone with a roll of her eyes as she places another plate of food on the dinner table. However she can't help but smile as the plate is cleaned within the next five seconds by Goku and Gohan. It definitely isn't easy to be the matriarch in a family of aliens.

As she was about to scold Goku for talking with food in his mouth, the phone began to ring behind her. Turning around, she walked over to the kitchen counter and proceeded to pick up the phone.

"Hello? Oh! Hi Krillin, what - …...Goku? An emergency? Alright." Chi-Chi spoke. Both Goku and Gohan turned to each other and raised an eyebrow as Chi-Chi turned on the TV then walked over to Goku and handed him the phone. "It's Krillin, he says it's important we see the channel 4 news." She told her husband with a slight puzzled expression.

Goku nodded and swallowed his food whole before taking the phone from Chi-Chi. "HEY KRILLIN! WHAT'S UP?" Goku yelled into the phone.

"_AHHH! You don't have to tell into the phone you know! Just speak with a normal voice!"_ Krillin shot back.

"Oh, sorry Krillin. I'm not good with technology." Goku said with a chuckle.

Krillin laughed as well before his tone turned serious. "_Haha, I know. Anyways, listen Goku are you watching the news? Someone's attacking the city of Sasebo."_

"Huh? Really?" Goku replied as he turned to face the TV. Chi-Chi and Gohan did the same before Chi-Chi grabbed the remote to turn up the volume.

The news reporter was yelling into his microphone about two teenagers who were apparently shooting 'laser beams' out of there hands. There was smoke in the background before the TV went haywire and the camera cut out with the reporters screams.

"What the...? What's going on dad?" Gohan asks.

"I'm not sure. Hey, Krillin, what's happening at that city, do you sense any strong energy signatures?"

Krillin sighs on the other end. "_That brings me to my next point, Goku. I talked to Piccolo who had been observing the events from the Lookout, and he doesn't sense anyone. Which isn't good, if we can't these two teenagers or whoever they are, they're obviously neither or alien. Piccolo is guessing that they're mechanical creations like robots or Androids, you know what I mean?"_

"Yeah I know." Goku replies with uncertainty. "What about everyone else, do they know what's going on?"

"_Well Piccolo's already on his way there. I'm not sure about Tien and Chiaotzu, but they are training in an area close by, so I'm assuming they know. I've talked to Yamcha as well, he should be heading there soon, after he convinces Vegeta. Not sure if there arrogant prince will show up."_

Goku nods to himself. "Alright, good enough. You should head there, I'm on my way. I'll bring Gohan with me as well."

"_See you soon, I'm leaving Kame House right now."_ Krillin replies before he hangs up.

Goku walks over and puts the phone down on the receiver. He hastily tightens his belt before turning to Gohan. "Son...do you want come? You can stay if you want."

Gohan stands up off his seat with a determined expression. "Of course, I can't just sit here and do nothing. Mister Piccolo might need my help as well."

"HOLD ON A SECOND, GOHAN YOU ARE NOT GOING TO FIGHT A BATTLE. IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" Chi-Chi screams.

"But, mom..." Gohan whines.

"No buts, mister! You're staying right here." Chi-Chi says with a stomp of her foot.

"Chi-Chi, please listen. I don't want Gohan to have to fight anymore then you do, but Gohan is literally a million times stronger then I was at his age. We need him, and I promise he won't fight unless it's absolutely necessary." Goku pleads.

Chi-Chi sighs and smacks her forehead. "Unless necessary? Goku...I don't want Gohan to have fight at all, either way!"

Goku nods his head down. "Chi-Chi, it's going to happen. Even if I didn't like as much as you did, Gohan would still end up having to fight. There is just no way around these situations. I'll make sure Gohan doesn't get word, you have my word Chi."

Chi. That was something Goku hardly called her except for promises and well...intimate moments. But she was always reassured by tone in which Goku used to say it.

"Fine..." Chi-Chi replies, defeated. "You make sure you don't get yourself killed, you understand me young man? I know you're a fighter and brave like your father, but don't ever be afraid to run."

Gohan nods and hugs his mother. "I don't understand, mom. Don't worry too much, I'll have dad, mister Piccolo and everyone else by my side!"

Goku nudges his head toward the doorway. "Ready, Gohan?"

Gohan turns around nods. "Ready!"

Goku and Gohan walk out the doorway and take to the skies. Chi-Chi watches them as they fly off, silently praying to Kami that they will be alright.

- Another Road -

Piccolo stood on the nearby mountain ridges overlooking the city of Sasebo. There were explosions right left center around the entire city, they were happening so fast, Piccolo could hardly keep up. He could feel all the energy signatures of the citizen's fading quickly. And to make matters worse, he couldn't stop thinking about what Kami had told him earlier, it was unbelievable. The next moment later, Piccolo sensed two energy signatures flying toward him. Turning around, he sees Tien and Chiaotzu land two feet away.

Tien's face showed a concern look. "Chiaotzu and I were training nearby, and we could here the explosions from our training site. What the hell is going on here, Piccolo?"

Piccolo doesn't turn to face Tien as he stares down at the explosions in the city. "I'm not sure, but somebody or some people are attacking the city. The weird thing is, is that I can't sense any big energy signatures, but then again I can't come up with a good explanation otherwise for what could be causing all this. Someone is definitely causing this. I thought I'd wait for Goku, but I can't wait any longer and let this go on." Piccolo replies as he takes off his turban and cape. "You coming?" he asks.

"Of course." Tien replies. "I'd like to know what's causing this as well." He then turns to Chiaotzu who looks really nervous. "Chiaotzu, I want you to stay here."

"What?" Chiaotzu says in disbelief. "No way! I can't let you go alone, Tien. We're stronger if we stick together! I won't let you fight alone."

"Chiaotzu..." Tien mumbles in annoyance before his look turns to one of concern. "I just don't want you to die again. You can't come back to life with our Dragon Balls, and we don't know where the Namekian's have went. You know what...fine, you can come. But the moment it begins to get too much to handle, I want you to leave, alright?"

Chiaotzu nods with determined expression. "Alright, got it!"

"Are you two done yet? More innocent people are dieing! Let's get a move on already." Piccolo grumbles in annoyance before taking off into the city.

Tien and Chiaotzu quickly follow suit behind him.

- Another Road -

As Goku and Gohan race toward Sasebo, the pick up the energy signature of Krillin racing toward them from behind.

"Hey, Goku, Gohan!" Krillin calls as he races through the air to catch up.

"Hey, Krillin. The others there yet?" Goku asks.

Just before Krillin can answer, both Tien, Piccolo and Chiaotzu's energy rises in the distance. Gohan frowns and begins to pick up speed.

"Guess that answers our question, what about Yamcha and Vegeta? Have they left yet?" Goku asks.

Krillin shakes his head. "Well I don't know about Vegeta, who knows with that guy. Yamcha should already be there by now. He left before I did. Also Yajirobe _should_ be showing up soon as well. He's supposed to bring some Senzu Beans, if that coward shows up."

Goku nods and turns his head to notice Gohan moving faster ahead. "Don't be so hasty, Gohan. I know you're worried about Piccolo but he can handle himself. We need to stick together since we don't know what we are up against."

Gohan sighs and slows down a bit. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

- Another Road -

"All you do is pester me and whine, woman!" Vegeta yells in mock anger. He however doesn't face Bulma as a slow smirk spread across his face. Fighting with Bulma has become like a pastime for him.

Bulma rocks Trunks back and forth, a small scowl on her face. One that would make Vegeta proud. "Look, you're a Super Saiyan now, right? They need your help Vegeta, Krillin told me on the phone that they couldn't sense anyone. They don't know what they're about against, and they as much as help as they can get."

"Thanks, Captain obvious." Vegeta says with a roar of laughter before smirking again. "I can't sense anyone else either, but if you really insist, I'll go then."

Bulma smiles. "Good, just promise me one thing Vegeta. Come back alive, okay?"

Vegeta frowns for a moment, but then smirks again. "I'm the Prince of all Saiyans and a Super Saiyan now. I'll never die from here on out, I'm among the universe's best. Don't worry about me." And with that, Vegeta walks out of the room, preparing to head for an uncertain battle.

- Another Road -

"Chiaotzu...no." Tien says through ragged breaths. His worse nightmare is coming true again, his best friend lays in front of him, on the ground battered beyond belief. Dead. Again. Tien however isn't in much better shape, and a sneaker comes crashing down on his head, causing the warrior to scream in pain.

"Now, I'm not going to ask you again. Where is Goku? I was expecting him, a slight challenge to show up. Not some weak so called fighters such as you and your friend." Android 17 says, with a dark look on his face after laying waste to Chiaotzu.

Tien uses his arms to push himself up with a great amount of effort due to his injured body. "His...name is...Chiaotzu! Bastard...and Goku will be here soon and he'll teach you bastards a lesson."

Seventeen smirks sadistically. "Yeah, right. I'm sure he will tough guy." He says before kicking Tien right in the stomach, the sounds of bones breaking inside his body, and he goes flying into a building. "Pathetic..." the Android mumbles in disappointment. "I sure hope Goku doesn't disappoint."

Behind them, Piccolo brings forth his hands together and fires a yellow energy beam in his hand before shooting it outward toward Android 18. "MASENKO-HA!" He yells.

Eighteen manages to dodge it with ease before appearing behind Piccolo, Seventeen watches with twisted amusement.

"This is getting boring now, I'm barely using my half my power!" Eighteen says with a sigh.

Piccolo grits his teeth in anger before racing forward with his fist cocked back. "Why...you!"

Android 18 fazes out of sight and appears behind Piccolo. The moment Piccolo turns around, Eighteen shoots forward and kicks him in the stomach. Piccolo falls to the ground in pain before Eighteen shoots a finger beam at him, sending the Namekian flying into some nearby rubble.

"And...another one bites the dust." Eighteen says with a cruel smirk as she lands beside her brother.

Seventeen laughs. "See, I told you this would be fun. Isn't it?"

Eighteen shrugs with a bored look. "I guess so, but they're all so weak and fragile. What happens when there is no one left strong enough to provide a decent challenge?"

"We'll leave one or two of them alive, toy with them before killing them. I'm sure stronger people will always arrive to provide a challenge." Seventeen replies.

On cue, the sound of landing footsteps are behind them. The two Androids turn around to see Yamcha landing in front of them.

"Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Tien! You...monsters! What have you done?!" Yamcha yells at them.

Seventeen and Eighteen merely stand there with mock smirks. Behind Yamcha, Goku, Gohan and Krillin land on the ground and stare ahead at the Androids.

"Are they the ones causing all this trouble?" Goku questions with an angry look.

"Ah...Son Goku. I've been waiting for your arrival. How good to finally have you here." Seventeen says as he crosses his arms. His smirk hardens, he gains an almost ruthless animal look on his face.

Goku looks down at Piccolo, Tien and Chiaotzu's unmoving bodies. Gohan clenches his fists in anger while Krillin stares in shock. Piccolo had become stronger then both Frieza and Goku when he was on Namek in the last few years, but here he lay on the floor, broken and battered with the two teenagers standing there without a scratch.

"What did you do to Mr. Piccolo?!" Gohan yells. His energy dangerously fluctuates due to his anger.

Goku stares straight ahead and clenches his fists. "I want answer's, now! Who are you and what have you done to our friends and all the innocents? I swear you'll pay for this."

The two Androids laugh. "Well if you really must know..." Seventeen begins. "We're Androids."

Krillin perks up at this. "That's why we can't sense their power! Well if they could take down Piccolo, they're obviously stronger then Frieza, that's for sure."

"That's not all, we also have infinite stamina and we don't feel pain! But with our immense strength, if doesn't matter because you still don't stand a chance against us." Seventeen gloats.

"Don't be so sure, we have a few tricks up or sleeve. If you're Androids, then who created you?" Goku questions in an angry manner.

"Well, I think you know him. Do you remember when you took down the Red Ribbon Army? You ended up letting a scientist by the name of doctor Gero escape. He is the one who bestowed our powerful bodies upon us, but he also caused us to suffer so we killed him. I guess you can thank him for your inevitable demise, letting him go all those years ago is going to cost you your life." Seventeen explains.

Goku frowns at this, he remembers letting a lot of people escape alive but he can only vaguely remember a person by the name of Dr. Gero.

"You Androids are going down! You can think you can beat him? He's a Super Sai-...!" Before Yamcha can finish his sentence, a finger beam from Seventeen flies through the left side of his chest. Before anyone has time to register this, Yamcha's eyes roll into the back of his head and he falls to the ground, lifeless.

"Y-You, monsters!" Goku yells and immediately turns Super Saiyan without realizing it at first due to his anger.

Eighteen frowns and turns to Seventeen. "Isn't this the Super Saiyan transformation that Piccolo supposedly said would stop us?"

"It is!" Piccolo roars from behind them. The Androids and Z-Fighters turn to face a rubble pile that Piccolo crawls out of. "Goku, the female one said she used half her power. I don't know if she's gloating or not, but be careful around these two. They could make short work of Frieza and his father."

"Got it, Gohan, Krillin! You two help Piccolo with the other Android, I'll take this one. Yeeeah!" Goku yells as he launches himself at Seventeen.

"Right!" Gohan and Krillin say in unison before fazing out of sight.

- Another Road -

Seventeen floats in the air, his arms crossed in a mocking pose. "Bring it on, Goku! I'll be generous and give you a challenge today. I'll use half my power, how's that?"

Goku flares his aura and smirks. "You'll have to do better then that, if you really took out Piccolo with half your power then you'll have to do better then that because Piccolo is only half my strength."

Goku races upward and throws a kick toward Seventeen who just barely manages to dodge. Seventeen attempts to counter with a punch that Goku blocks. Goku counters with a kick to the chin that sends Seventeen flying backward. Goku races forward and elbows Seventeen in the stomach. As Seventeen skids across the rubble filled street, Goku once again races forward.

However Seventeen flips on to his feet with new found speed and shoots an energy blast at Goku who quickly fazes out of sight to dodge it. However when he reappears, Seventeen punches Goku in the fast and follows up with a knee which Goku blocks with his arms. However, pain shoots up both his arms as he levitates backward.

"_Man, what power. Look's like he isn't using 50% anymore, but I have no real way of knowing his full strength, he has no energy signature."_ Goku thinks to himself.

"Impressive, I didn't think there was anyone on this planet who comprehend my power, let alone stand up to it. I guess I'll have a bit of fun and use 82%, you don't stand a chance." Seventeen says before racing forward and catching Goku in the jaw with a left hook.

Goku jumps backward, however Seventeen keeps up a relentless assault and continues with a volley of powerful punches and kicks.

"_Damn, he's faster then me. And his hits hurt, a lot. This isn't good."_ Goku thinks to himself. His momentary thoughts are cut short when Seventeen punches him in the face again. Goku screams out as he's hurled into a building.

Seventeen follows up with an energy blast that he fires at the building, causing a huge explosion. He's then caught off guard as Goku appears behind him and punches him in the face and then brings two fists down on Seventeen's head. However the Android remains unfazed and punches Goku in the chest.

"You'll have to better then that, I'm not going down so easily." Seventeen says in wicked tone. "I don't feel pain so it doesn't bother me at all, however you are in for a world of pain."

- Another Road -

Piccolo attempts to punch the female Android, however she mockingly fazes in and out of sight, teasing them. Piccolo has a hard time comprehending their movements, let alone Gohan and Krillin.

"Come out and fight me, coward!" Piccolo yells.

"Alright, if you say so." A voice whispers from behind. Piccolo freezes in fear and slowly turns his head. Eighteen stares at him from behind with a motionless expression. She grabs his head and spins him around before throwing him into the ground.

"Piccolo!" Gohan yells. His anger reaches his boiling point when Eighteen proceeds to kick Piccolo while he lay's in pain on the floor.

Krillin flies up beside him and the two launch a combined assault. However Eighteen easily blocks all their attacks and sighs. She punches Krillin with one punch to the stomach. The bald monk coughs up blood before dropping to his knees. One final punch is all it takes to knock Goku's friend out. Gohan stares and anger as his power rises. He launches forward, catching Eighteen off guard and punches her repeatedly.

The female Android looks shocked for a moment before frowning. She begins punching Gohan in the stomach, then grips his arm before spinning him and throwing him into the building below. She sighs and looks toward her brother and Goku fighting, the two seem about even. However a noise below breaks her concentration from the fight. The building below erupts into pieces by a flash of white light. Gohan comes rocketing out from the rubble below and back up to Eighteen.

Piccolo looks up from the ground below, his body is in too much pain to move. "Gohan..."

Android 18 smiles and raises a hand toward Gohan, preparing an energy blast as the young Saiyan floats in mid air, breathing heavily.

"Amazing, I never expected a child such as yourself to have so much stamina and power. It's very impressive that you manage to stand up against my hits." Android 18 says with a smirk. "But you're clearly outmatched, give up now."

Gohan breathes a few more breaths before smirking himself. "No way. There's no way I'd ever give up, that's my warrior way. One day, I'll be as strong as my father and stop people like you. Before we continue, let me ask you this. Why are you doing this?"

"Big words for a kid, but I don't really have a reason. I've been bestowed incredible strength and to be honest, I'm just following my brother around. There's nothing else for me to do in this world, and no one can stop me."

"Oh yeah, there are people who can stop you. If you don't have a good reason, they maybe you should stop doing this. You could be using your powers to help people, not hurting them." Gohan replies through gritted teeth.

Eighteen looks down for a moment, pondering this before looking back up at Gohan. "Stop lecturing me, kid. Unless you can beat me, I won't consider using my powers to protect the weak and innocent. They deserve to die, Seventeen and I don't owe the world anything. In fact it's time they pay for the suffering they've put me and my brother through..." she says with a soft tone.

- Another Road -

Seventeen races forward and throws a punch at Goku's stomach which he blocks and then uses the momentum to throw the Android over him. He then throws a one handed Kamehameha at Seventeen which hits the Android head on. However, Seventeen comes out unscatched and throws a kick at Goku's neck. The Earth raised Saiyan dodges with Instant Transmission and appears in the sky, breathing heavily.

"Damn! He's too fast and strong, who would've believed...mechanical creations strong enough to give a Super Saiyan a run for their money, heh. Frieza is nothing compared to this power. And I can't keep using Instant Transmission, it's eating away at my energy!" Goku says through ragged breaths.

Seventeen stands below with his arms crossed, smirking up at Earth's greatest hero. "I really hope that isn't all you can do!" He yell's to Goku. "Otherwise, I'm going to kill you and end this fight."

The mechanical Android has no visible scratches on him or bruises, only some dirt and his clothes only have small rips in them. Goku on the other hand, his his gi ripped to immensely and had different scratches and bruises on him.

"_Alright, it's time to pull out the stops. This is it! He's not tired, he can't feel pain and he remains unscathed. I have to use everything I got!"_

- Another Road -

Gohan breaths in heavy breath's as energy forms in Eighteen's palm. She frowns as she stares Gohan straight in the eye. "Sorry kid, but this is the end of the road for you."

As Gohan closes his eyes, a energy signature appears. One very familiar. Gohan opens his eyes to see Vegeta connect his foot to Eighteen's chin, sending her flying into a building. Vegeta floats beside Gohan.

"Looks like you've been through a lot, kakabrat. Leave this bitch to me." Vegeta snarls.

"About time..." Gohan pants. "Be careful, they're a lot stronger then you think. Dad...is having a hard time."

Vegeta looks over at Seventeen and Goku fighting in the air, until a fist connects with his chin, sending him spiraling upwards. Vegeta rights himself in the air and floats back down, Eighteen stares at him a cold hard stare. "What did you call me?"

"Hmm?" Vegeta replies. "A mere human, and I can't sense anything. Strange."

Eighteen smirks. "I'm an Android, you can't comprehend my strength."

"Is that so?" Vegeta replies in a mocking tone. "Tell me something, has a machine like yourself ever experienced fear? I HOPE YOU'RE ARE WATCHING THIS KAKAROT, AHHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta's hair instantly bursts in a golden colour and his eyes become a bright teal. He lands on the ground and smirks. "Haha, I am the Prince of all Saiyans once again! Are you feeling this, Kakarot?! My power surpasses even yours!"

"Incredible..." Piccolo mutters from the ground. "He's even stronger then Goku is! Uhh..." Piccolo says in disbelief.

Tien comes crawling out of the building, dazed and injured. "No way..."

Seventeen and Goku stop their fight and observe Vegeta in his Super Saiyan state. Goku can't help but laugh, even though Vegeta's power surpasses his own. "You said we don't stand a chance..." Goku says to Seventeen in the same mocking tone the Android used earlier. "But don't underestimate us!"

Power Levels

Goku – 7,310,000 (Super Saiyan – 365,500,000)

Gohan – 3,500,000 (Anger – 7,935,000)

Piccolo – 175,500,000 (With Weights – 125,500,000)

Krillin – 1,800,000

Yamcha – 790,000

Tien – 2,250,000

Chiaotzu – 90,000

Vegeta – 7,500,000 (Super Saiyan – 375,000,000)

Android #17 – 450,000,000 (Half – 225,000,000) (82% - 369,000,000)

Android #18 – 440,000,000 (Less then half – 212,500,000)


	3. Explosion of Anger

**Crush 48 – **Thanks! Android 18 and 17 are both redeemable, yes. I have my own explanation for why the Future Androids were more sadistic then their main timeline counterparts. In my opinion, the present time Androids are no different from their future counterparts. There are several reasons for this. First off I think the presence of Android 16 had lightened their mood, and the fact that they had a set goal of tracking down Goku stopped them from doing whatever they pleased until they found and defeated/killed Goku. Plus the intervention of Cell showed them what it's like first hand to be a powerless victim so they never got the chance to be evil like in the future, because in the future Goku wasn't around and the Z-Fighters were defeated easily and for 17 years, no one could stop them, thus they grew more evil and cocky over time. Plus in the main timeline, Android 18 broke both of Vegeta's arms and Android 17 threatened to beat the info of Goku's whereabouts out of Piccolo, showing they still are somewhat sadistic. I just never came out because of the presence of both Android 16 and Cell.

That's true with both Goku and Vegeta being there as Super Saiyan's, both don't forget that the Androids are still stronger and they don't get tired nor feel pain. Cell will definitely make an appearance, after all he is my favourite villain from DBZ, I'm just not sure what his role will be because the Androids will be the main villains for a short while. Gohan might go Super Saiyan 2, he still has all that potential. We'll see.

**Sasuke112 – **I don't think it's that high, Piccolo is stronger then the Saiyans in their base form as shown many times in the series. Check out my power levels for the Saiyans as Super Saiyans, Piccolo's look's like nothing to them, and the Androids.

**Brelic – **Thanks! Appreciate it. I went back to check where I used wrong words, hopefully they're fixed now.

**MiniVan21 – **Thanks man, and yeah.

Another Road

Chapter 3

"Explosion of Anger"

**Androids Saga Part 3**

Eighteen places her hands on her hips and glares at Vegeta. "You know..." she says. "Just for calling me a bitch, I'm not holding anything back against you. You're going to pay for that."

Vegeta laughs obnoxiously. "You!" he yells pointing at her, "...think you're going to beat me?! You two have managed to make Kakarot look like a fool, but you won't make me look like a fool. You're mine!"

Vegeta points a finger at the ground, and shoots a beam that collides with the rubble filled ground which sends up a cloud of smoke. Vegeta takes advantage of this opportunity and races forward and punches 18 in the face. The female Android however, is unfazed. She turns to face Vegeta, a cruel smirk forming on her lips. Vegeta backs away in slight fear, but then mentally scolds himself for being fazed by an Android. Still though, the cruel smirk is reminiscent of the one Frieza always gave him and it sends shivers down his spine.

Eighteen kicks a piece of concrete from the ground up to the Prince, and it him's in the face with blinding speed. "So, what's that you said about not letting me make you look like a fool?" she mocks.

Vegeta clenches his fists and grits his teeth, he flares his aura. "You...little...BITCH!" He jumps forward and whips his hand out and fires a beam point blank range at the female Android. He then fazes out of sight, and appears behind her and lets loose a volley of punches and kicks. The Android staggers for a moment before punching Vegeta in the face.

"You know, I hate when people like you talk to smack. That's all you do, is talk. All bark and no bite, surely you can do better. Right, mister Prince of all Saiyan's?"

Blinded by his own anger and pride, Vegeta races forward and continues to with his assault of punches and kicks, all of which the female Android dodges and blocks with ease.

- Another Road -

Tien walks across the destroyed city, the feeling of the Super Saiyan powers clashing with the Androids sends vibrations through him that causes a massive headache. The three eyed warrior walks over to Piccolo and Krillin, both sitting on a broken car, watching the fights taking place. Tien wipes the blood from his mouth and falls to his knees beside the car.

"I wish...I wish I could do something. I'm tired of being of no help against enemies. King Piccolo, the Saiyans and now these Androids." Tien whispers.

Piccolo's sensitive Namekian hearing picks this up, and he turns to face the triclops warrior with a disgruntled look on his face. "I know what you mean. Getting real tired of being pushed to the side. If I fused with Kami, I'd be stronger then a Super Saiyan. But I can't, we need the Dragon Balls."

Krillin wipes the blood from his mouth and stares at his friends. "Let's just be thankful we're even alive right now, don't worry, Goku will come through. He always does, he has to."

"I don't know about that Krillin, I'm starting to get worried. Dad's energy is draining, is it not?" Gohan says with concern as he lands beside them.

"Gohan's right, we might have to jump in and help him sooner or later." Piccolo says, worry evident in the constant stoic warrior.

Tien looks up at the resulting battle taking place and clenches his fists. "I promise, I'll make it up to you Chiaotzu and even you Yamcha. Those Androids will pay, it might be time to use the Tri-Beam..."

- Another Road -

Goku blocks punch after punch, kick after kick with all the power he has. But the more Seventeen's blows hit him, the more pain Goku endures. He's quite sure that it isn't long before his arms break. As Goku dodges another blow, he quickly jumps backward, putting distance between him and the mechanical monster.

"You're getting more tired by the minute, aren't you?" Seventeen taunts. "Just give up, let me make your death quick and painless."

Goku breaths heavily, and he lets out a few coughs as well. Seventeen rushes forward and punches the Earth bound Saiyan, sending him flying backward. Goku flips over and lands on the side of the building, using his energy and momentum to keep himself stationed on the wall. He begins to form some energy in his left hand as Seventeen races forward.

"_That's it, keep coming."_ Goku thinks to himself.

"Give up already, I don't want to kill you Goku." Seventeen says with a sadistic laugh.

"Oh yeah? Like you killed Yamcha and Chiaotzu? YEAAHH!" Goku yells back as he opens his palm and lets the energy blast fly out.

Seventeen fazes out of sight in time to dodge it. As he reappears, Goku see's the opening he had been waiting for. "There!" he mutters as he jumps forward and catches Seventeen with a direct punch to the forehead. Goku quickly follows up and knees the Android in the chest before letting loose more unforgiving punches and kicks.

However, Seventeen grabs another of Goku's punches mid-swing. "You know, this is getting pathetic now." He says before punching Goku in the face. As he tries follow up, Goku vanishes in a flash, much to the surprise of the Android.

"Up here." A voice calls from above.

Seventeen stares up at Goku. The first Super Saiyan of his time cups his hands together in the Kamehameha formation and begins to gather all his energy.

"I'm putting all my energy into this, this better work." Goku mutters. The bright blue ball begins to form as he stares with a menacing glare at Seventeen.

- Another Road -

As Vegeta fails to land yet another punch on Android 18, the female Android lazily kicks him into a building. The building erupts in a bright flash of golden light as Vegeta comes bursting out. The look in the Prince's eyes is one of burning hatred as he stares down his opponent.

Vegeta wipes the blood off his brow and smirks. "You think you've won? Ha! You're nothing to a Super Saiyan, a true warrior! I have one last technique that will surely send you and your girly looking brother into oblivion!"

Android 18 rolls her eyes. "I'm done playing games with you, Vegeta. It's time to end this."

"End this?! You won't be ending anything !" Vegeta yells as he races forward and throws a punch at the Android's face.

Android 18 blocks it, however, Vegeta follows up with a point blank energy blast to the face, sending her skidding back. Vegeta jumps forward but Eighteen vanishes yet again, with blinding speed. As Eighteen appears behind him, ready to attack, a sudden noise breaks her out of her concentration.

Vegeta and Eighteen both look towards the sky, as Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin and Tien. A small hover car flies through the empty sky, over the ruins of the destroyed city. Yajirobe pokes his head out the window.

"I-It's Yajirobe! Haha! He finally brought the Senzu Beans!" Krillin cheers.

- Another Road -

"_Oh man...look at this place. I knew it was a bad idea coming here..."_ The fat samurai thinks to himself.

As he peers down below, he spots his friends and the two Androids. While looking for a place to safely land, a large energy blast heading towards him catches his attention.

"Holy shit!" Yajirobe yells.

- Another Road -

In a cloud of dust and smoke, the fat samurai's hover car barrels down into the city. A loud explosion follows after the car crashes into the ground. Hovering in mid air, Eighteen smirks, her palm spread open.

"One less cretin to worry about..." she says with a sadistic laugh.

However, she's quickly forced on the offensive as Vegeta comes flying at her, the killing intent returning in his eyes. As Vegeta continues fighting Android 18, the others fly over at the location of the explosion. That sight that greets him is a gruesome one, Yajirobe's body lays in shambles on the ground.

"Ah, I think I'm going to be sick..." Gohan says and runs off to a corner to throw up.

Krillin cringes as he bends down and grabs Yajirobe's mangled hand. He slowly unwraps the Senzu Bean bag from it and stands up. He bow's his head down and one single tear rolls down his cheek.

"I know Yajirobe was a bit of a coward, but he didn't deserve this..." Krillin says softly.

Piccolo grabs Krillin by the shirt and pulls him out of the way just in time to dodge an oncoming energy blast which incinerates the surrounding landscape.

"COME BACK HERE, STOP TOYING WITH ME!" Vegeta's voice sounds through the air.

Piccolo's usual stoic demeanor, turns serious with a second. "You hear that? The Android is close by, she is obviously trying to make sure she finished the job. Quick, Krillin. Give me a Senzu Bean!"

Gohan and Tien land beside them. They give a Piccolo a knowing nod as the sounds of the explosions get closer and closer. Krillin unwraps the Senzu Bean bag which is slightly burnt.

He's quite surprised when one measly bean rolls out, and the rest of the bag contains ash from incinerated beans. "Huh? WHAT?! NO! There's only one bean left!"

- Another Road -

Seventeen places his hands in his pocket and stares up at Goku charging the Kamehameha. He sighs and kicks some rubble around.

"You going to stay up there all day? Come'on, you know this fights over. There's nothing left that you could pull off that could kill me." Seventeen gloats.

Goku takes a deep breath and opens his eyes. "As long as there is breath in my body, as long as I have energy in me, I will not give up! And you're wrong, I can kill you. I've noticed that you've got a superiority complex like you think you're invincible. No one's invincible, someone stronger will always show up."

Seventeen laughs, a sociopathic laugh that could send chills through anyone. "That's it, this has gone on for too long now. I have other humans I have to kill, your time ends now!"

All of the sudden, Goku vanishes from thin air and appears right in front of Seventeen. Only at the last second does the Android realize what Goku intends to do.

"FULL POWER, KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku yells and unleashes the bright blue energy wave on Android Seventeen, sending the Android flying through several buildings.

Goku attempts to catch his breath as he unwillingly loses his Super Saiyan form. Goku drops his hands on his knees and takes several breaths. As Goku looks up, he see's a shadow walking through the smoke. His worst fears are realized as Seventeen walks through.

Despite having no consistent injuries through out the fight, this time is different. The Android's long black hair is now ruffled and all over the place, several gash marks can be seen on his forehead and face. Blood drips from his mouth, as well his clothes. Several tears are apparent in his clothes, with visible bruise marks. Seventeen's expressionless face somehow speaks tremendous violent rage to Goku.

The Android wipes the blood from his mouth. "Well, I guess I underestimated you Son Goku. We Androids are far from fragile, but I never guessed that anyone could injure us so easily. Now, you'll pay the ultimate price."

Before Goku can even predict his opponent's next move, Seventeen appears in front of him and knees Goku in the gut sending him to the floor. Seventeen then flies into the air and fires an energy blast at full power.

- Another Road -

Gohan perks up almost immediately upon sensing the unthinkable. "I...I can't sense dad's energy anywhere anymore. Does...does that mean that the Android has won?" A slight tear escapes his eye.

Piccolo collapses to his knees. "Dammit! One Senzu Bean left...Goku, Yamcha, Chiaotzu...why? Why is fate so goddamn cruel! Wait!"

"Do you have a plan?" Tien asks.

Piccolo nods. "I know it's not easy, but we have to abandon this island and quickly if we want to live. If I can fuse with Kami, we may be able to defeat them!"

Gohan doesn't respond, he merely stares into space. Krillin does as well. For too long, they have relied on Goku and now it seems that Earth's greatest hero has finally been physically killed by an enemy. As Piccolo walks over to comfort Gohan and remind him of the need to escape, Vegeta comes crashing through a building opposite of them. The Prince wastes no time in getting to his feet.

Vegeta breaths heavily. Signs that the battle has taken it's toll. "Go..." Vegeta pants. "I have one last technique, it might be able to beat them." Vegeta says as he throws his arms outward. "This was for Kakarot and our battle, it seems it's needed now. Damn you low class trash for dieing before I could fight you, and damn you Androids for ruining my opportunity!"

Energy forms around Vegeta's palms and hands, his last resort and final technique. The final flash.

Piccolo nods and flies off with Krillin and Tien. Gohan however doesn't move from his spot. Piccolo turns around, his eyes full of shock.

"Gohan! What do you think you're doing?! Do you realize the gravity of the situation? We need to get the hell out of here!" Piccolo yells.

"I'm not going..." Gohan replies. "Dad wouldn't run, and neither will I."

"That's a shame kid, it's only your life." Seventeen says as he floats downward, Eighteen in tow.

"_Now...now is my only chance! _RUN!" Vegeta's yells. "FINAL FLASH!"

To any ordinary human, the brilliant flash of light would've looked beautiful from a far. No one would be aware that it was a sign of strength, a terrible battle taking place. One of which would inevitably decide the Earth's fate. As the smoke clears, half the island had disappeared in that brilliant display of power.

Seventeen and Eighteen float down from the air and land on the half destroyed island. "You know, if I had let the blast hit me, it surely would've killed me! Not letting that happen, not after what Goku attempted to pull on me." Seventeen says.

"C-...Cowards!" Vegeta breathes.

Android's 17 and 18 turn to face each other. They nod before vanishing. Appearing in the sky, they hold out their palms and fire with all their might. The resulting explosion sends each fighter flying in different directions.

- Another Road -

A few minutes later...

Vegeta stumbles through the broken city. Despite the immense amount of pain he is currently, he can't help but admire the fact that half the island no longer remains. A sign of his immense strength, it was only a shame that Goku or Kakarot, in his case, couldn't stay alive long enough to witness it or fall to it.

Vegeta leans against the building and falls to the ground, his body battered beyond belief. His thoughts wander to his new found family. Despite everything, all he wants to do at this point is hold the woman he loves and his son in his arms. The genius woman had literally forced her way into Vegeta's life, but Vegeta didn't mind. He would never admit around any of the other fighters, but for the first time he experienced what love was like. He wanted to apologize for neglecting his family, not being there for them despite them always being there for him.

"Bulma...Trunks. I'm sorry. I can't just run, I have to finish what I started. Just know...I do care about you."

With that last unheard utter, Vegeta races upwards. The sound of maniacal laughter can be heard above. It was time to face his destiny.

- Another Road -

"Fragile humans, what a disappointment." Seventeen says boredly. He stares around at the unrecognizable island before saying, "Wow, Vegeta sure did a number on this Island, eh?"

Eighteen kicks some rocks off a building and nods. "Yeah, it's totally not the same Island it was before." she replies.

Seventeen smirks. "And nothing on this planet will be once we are done with it."

The sound of the air whipping around them surprises the Androids, and they become even more shocked when Vegeta flies upward to them.

Vegeta chuckles before powering back to his Super Saiyan state. "You thought you could get rid of me, think again!"

Seventeen launches forward and kicks Vegeta in the gut, sending the Prince backwards. Vegeta attempts to right himself in the air but all he feels is pain. Upon opening his eyes, Vegeta stares down at Android 18's palms outstretched. A golden energy beam tears at the Prince's torso. Vegeta immediately reverts back to his base state, having no more energy left.

"Goodbye, Prince." Eighteen laughs before kicking Vegeta down the ground.

Vegeta's last thoughts are of Bulma and Trunks, before everything fades to black and he lands on the ground beside his comrades.

- Another Road -

"_Goodbye, Prince."_

Those are the words Gohan hears as he opens his eyes. He squints in pain as a massive headache overcomes him. Gohan struggles to stand up before he stares in shock at the sight before him.

Krillin lays on the ground in his own blood, twitching but still very much alive. Piccolo lays beside him with his arm blown off. Vegeta lays dead, on the ground. And Tien leans against the building, struggling to remain conscious.

Tears form in Gohan's eyes. "My friends...Piccolo, Krillin, Vegeta, Chiaotzu, Yajirobe, Yamcha and...father!"

Seventeen and Eighteen land beside him, sadistically admiring her handy work. Eighteen spares a sympathetic glance at the young hybrid before shaking those thoughts away.

"It's the end of the line, kid. Run away while you still can, we'll have fun with you later." Seventeen says.

Gohan shakes his head, and for a brief moment, his eyes shine a brilliant shade of teal and his hair flashes a vibrant golden colour. "No...you hurt my friends. Now you'll pay!" Gohan yells.

"Hmm...another blondie. Look's like they are copying you again Eighteen, heh heh." Seventeen laughs while Eighteen rolls her eyes.

"Look kid..." Eighteen begins. "Your father and that douche bag Vegeta both did the same thing with their hair and eyes and they failed. What difference do you think you'll make by doing the same thing?"

"A lot! You're injured!" He yells pointing to Seventeen. "That make's it easier."

"True, but we Androids don't lose stamina no matter what. Or did you miss that part?" Seventeen taunts.

Piccolo looks over and takes the moment to regenerate his arm, at the cost of more energy. He grabs the Senzu Bean from Krillin's cupped hand and places it in the bald monk's mouth.

"Huh? Who...how?" Krillin stutters as he regains consciousness.

"Shut up!" Piccolo commands. "This is our last chance, let's do this." Piccolo looks over to Tien and nods, both fighters jump to their feet with Krillin shakily following suit.

"I don't care!" Gohan yells, his anger having reached it's absolute limit. "You killed my friends and my father, and in one way or another, I'll make you pay!"

The ground begins to shake around them, causing the Androids to show some slight concern. A golden aura surrounds Gohan as his hair turns golden again and his eyes turn teal again, this time permanently. "YAHHHH!" Gohan yells, letting his energy loose, causing even the Androids to take a step back. Gohan stops for a moment and observes the aura around him. _"Wow, can it really be that I've become a Super Saiyan?"_

"Gohan!" Piccolo's voice calls.

Gohan turns around to see Piccolo, Krillin and Tien walking up to him. "You're not alone buddy, we'll take these Androids down no matter what." Krillin says.

Tien merely nods and assumes a fighting stance, causing both Androids to grin when Piccolo, Gohan and Tien do the same.

"Resistance is futile, but it's more fun for us. Right, Eighteen?" Seventeen asks.

"Right..." Eighteen comments, boredly. She stretches out her hand fires an energy blast toward the fighters who easily dodge and come blasting toward them.

Gohan throws wild punches at Android 17 who smirks in response before kneeing the young Super Saiyan in the gut and tossing him aside. Piccolo, Tien and Krillin quickly join him on the ground.

"I won't lose!" Gohan yells as he jumps to his feet. He flares his aura as his power increases dramatically.

Attempting to attack the Androids again, Gohan is merely swatted away like a fly to the floor to rejoin his friends. Despite his new power, Gohan remains as helpless as before to the Androids.

"Damn! I'm afraid this the end..." Piccolo mutters in the dirt. However he continues to watch with amazement as Gohan continues to get up and continue fighting against the Androids.

Seventeen continues to dodge Gohan's punches while Eighteen watches with disinterest. Seventeen fires a finger beam at Gohan's leg, which pierces it. The young Super Saiyan falls to his knees in pain.

Seventeen walks up to him and opens his palm. "This is the end...it was a good effort, but it was ultimately futile on your part. You can never challenge our might, and we will end the lives of every last person on this planet."

Gohan clutches the ground in anger and attempts to jump up again, but Seventeen lets out a punch at full power, hitting the kid in the face and causing him to revert back to the base. As Gohan falls to the ground, the tears of a young child pours out.

"Dad...we need you more then ever. Please..." Gohan says through muffled sobs.

"I told you, your dad is dead!" Seventeen yells in anger and kicks Gohan in the stomach.

"Get...AWAY FROM HIM!" Piccolo yells as he struggles to stand. However, a quick finger beam through his leg sits him back down as well.

As Seventeen goes to kick Gohan again, Eighteen appears in front of him and stops him. "Huh? Eighteen what are you...? Get out of the way!"

"That's enough, Seventeen. You've proved your point, now just finish them already. How many times have you said you would? Just do it you dumb bastard." Eighteen scolds.

Seventeen pouts. "You're no fun. Fine then, but I think you have a soft spot for the kid. I hope you didn't make any deep connections, because this kid is as good as dead!" Seventeen replies.

As Gohan stares up at the Androids, the last thing he see's in Eighteen's eyes before he closes his own, is regret. It seems Gohan's words had gotten through to her slightly, and he desperately wanted to help and reform these two. But there was no chance, or at least he thought until he heard a familiar voice. One he thought he would never hear again.

"That's enough! Get away from my son, or I swear to Kami you'll regret it!" Goku yells.

Gohan and Krillin both open their eyes, and tears of joy fall out.

"Goku..." Piccolo mutters.

The Androids turn around to see none other then Goku, floating in the air. Out from the ocean half of the island that Vegeta had sunken with his Final Flash, Goku floats with his palms outstretched above him. A giant blue ball of energy rests above. The ultimate weapon in the case of dire situations, the last hope for the surviving warriors of the battle: The Spirit Bomb.

Power Levels

SSJ Goku – 365,500,000 (Full Power Kamehameha – 375,500,000)

SSJ Vegeta – 375,000,000 (Final Flash – 385,000,000)

Gohan – 3,500,000 (Super Saiyan – 175,000,000) (Angry SSJ – 235,000,000)

Piccolo – 175,500,000 (After Regeneration and Injures – 98,950,000)

Tien – 2,250,000

Krillin – 1,800,000

Yajirobe – 1,400

Android #17 – 450,000,000

Android #18 – 440,000,000

**Quick Another's Note**: To anyone who might wonder, the Super Saiyan transformation is (50 x base). Some people might think Gohan would be stronger then Goku and Vegeta when he transformed, but this isn't the case since Gohan does not train as hard as them.

Another note, I know I put "updates weekly" in the summary section, but my other story "The Z Legacy" will be my main focus from here on out. I'll try to update this story regularly, but if you want more, more often, review, follow and favourite this story. Or someone could co-author this story, PM me if interested.


End file.
